It's Way Ed
"It's Way Ed" is the 20th episode of Season 1 and the 20th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds try to blend in with The Kids' new fads and trends, but fail by the time they try to catch up. Eddy decides that they should get way ahead of the kids by creating a fad of their own. Plot After a rude awakening courtesy of his friends and consulting his "Who-to-Scam-and-When" book, Eddy & Co set off in search of their daily victim (or rather, his/her allowance). However, the other kids are far too busy to pay attention to someone as unhip as the Eds, they're all in the grip of the latest fad - stilt walking, even Plank is having a go! So, why don't the boys have stilts? Well, Eddy claims to the kids they do, (which is news to Ed & Edd) except they're made from old garden tools and golf clubs, Ed can go along on his at the speed of light, Eddy just about can wobble along, but poor Edd is too scared to move which is probably just as well because by the time the guys build their stilts, the fad is out, the next fad is "whizz-wazzing", and of course by the time Eddy can wire his disco glitter ball to his head it's old stuff too. Are the kids doing this to the Eds on purpose? Eddy quickly realizes that whatever they do they will always be one fad behind of the other kids, so they need to get inventive and be two fads ahead of the other kids. The next thing that follows is a strange parade of Ed-style fads born from a desperate attempt to set the trend - choo-choo mania, inverting yourself in your clothes, wearing your mailbox on your head, even screening TV shows from your mouth - neat aerials Eddy! It's all good, but it's not good enough until clumsy Ed collides loudly with all the inventions and the "Fad Freakers" fad is born. Now all the Eds have to do is get the other kids to pay attention to them. However, their efforts become useless as they tire themselves out and so they trudge back home. Eddy notices they are still ahead of the kids, so he tells his friends they can take a break. After taking off the freaky fad, the Eds race off for lemonade, but then they see that the kids stole the freaky fad from the Eds. They try to catch up to them with their fad freaky suits, but unfortunately they end up behind again. Edd tells Eddy to cheer up and says that fads usually go in a cycle and in another ten years they'll be back in style. The episode ends when Ed says "I'm hungry!" and Eddy says "Shut up Ed!" after the screen fades to black. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Ed with a fad freaky idea "Double D, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Edd: at Ed in full "fad freaker" gear "Actually, Eddy, it's hip, it's now… but it smells funny." ---- *'Ed':'' around the bend on his poorly made stilts"I like this fad stuff!" '''Eddy': getting along on his poorly made stilts "I'm cool, I'm the man. I'm cool again. Yep cool, so cool." ---- *'The Kids': "Whizz whizz, it's time to whazz! Whizz whizz, it's time to whazz! Whizz whizz, it's time to whazz!" Eddy: "What are you guys doing?" Sarah: "What does it look like? We're whizz-whazzing!" Jimmy: "Everybody's doing it!" Kevin: "We're whizz-heads!" Ed: "Cool! Can I try?" Kevin: "You're a dork!" Ed's poorly-made stilts down and walks away Ed: confused "Dork?" down Jonny: about the stilt fad "Stilts are so out." Kevin: "Whizz-whazzin's where its at!" Eddy: "Ah, we know. We've been whizz-whazzing for weeks. Come on, Ed." Kevin: pointing his thumb at Ed and Eddy "Sheesh." blows a raspberry at Ed and Eddy to taunt them; accidently hits Jimmy's head with her whizz-whazz hat Jimmy: "Ow!" offscreen in the background ---- *'Eddy': he notices no-one is taking notice of them "We're so ahead, we're invisible!" Edd: "I'm quite enjoying this, Eddy." his fad freaker malfunctions, spins and gets dizzy; water leaks out of his mailbox helmet ---- *'Ed': "I'm hungry!" Eddy: a long pause and the screen goes black "Shut up, Ed." Trivia/Goofs *In this whole episode, the streetlights are wooden, not steel. *In the episode "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," Jonny repeats the phrase "Whizz Whazz, it's time to whazz!" again there. He even wears the same hat when he says the phrase. *No scams are involved in this episode. *When the Eds are coming up with ideas for new fads in the shed, Ed can be seen with two left hands when he tries to switch his limbs around. *The Eds actually beat the kids, because they had the original fad, but at the end the kids have it. So therefore, the Eds actually won once. *When Eddy says "We are fad freakers. You are old hacks," to the kids, the sprinkler on his Fad Freaker is missing. *'Goof:' When the Eds show up on their stilts, Jimmy, in addition to his Whizz Whazz, had an arm cast. However, before he got hit by Sarah's Whizz Whazz, it has gone missing. *The book that Eddy uses to find out who to scam on which day is the main base of the game ''Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century''. *'Running Gags': #Someone getting hurt, mainly Jimmy, in every fad. #The Eds trying to keep up with the new fad that the kids are doing, but failing at each attempt. #The kids switching fads every so often. *Kevin knocks Ed's badly-made stilts with his Whizz-Whazz hat when they fell behind the fence, but in the next scene Ed's stilts re-appear. *In this episode, it is confirmed that Jonny gets his allowance on Tuesdays. *In the Who-to-Scam-and-When book, it is confirmed that Rolf gets his allowance on Saturdays while Kevin gets his on Sundays. The others are unknown. *We learn that Eddy's Who-to-Scam-and-When book is hidden underneath his bed. *Edd said "It's hip, it's now..." like he did in the episode "Virt-Ed-Go," and "But it smells funny." like he did in "Tag Yer Ed" when commenting on Fad Freaky. *Each time the Eds walk away, the kids change fads off-screen every time, except transitioning from the spring fad to the fashion glasses fad. *This is the second time Ed said "Ah, it's a rerun!" The first time was "Nagged to Ed." *The Fad Freaky suit was seen again in the episode "The Good Ol' Ed." *If you look closely, the kids' Fad Freaky suit does not have the train on their portable railroad tracks accessory. So then the kids' Fad Freaker suits would be an incomplete Fad Freaky suit. *Eddy usually wakes up at 12 P.M. during the summer. Eddy woke up at 11 A.M. in "A Twist of Ed." *When Edd picks up and looks at the dirty can while he was thinking up of new fads, the green stuff got on his face. But when Eddy unveiled the portable-T.V.-in-a-mouth fad, it disappears. *Not all of the kids were seen together with the same fad each time (except for Fad Freaky). *9th time the Kankers were absent. *When Edd and Eddy show their teeth full of cubes and dice, Edd's teeth look like the old Cartoon Network checkerboard logo (with some extra checkerboard on the bottom). *At the end of this episode, Edd calculates that the Eds would become popular in about ten years. This episode aired in 1999. Ten years later, the Eds become popular with the kids at the end of the movie. So in a way, Edd was right. *It is never explained how the kids took off the Freaky Fad outfit as it could take a long time to take it off before the Eds are able to catch them. List of Fads *Stilts *Whizz-Whazzers *Fashion Glasses *Balloon *Fairy Wings *Ring twirling *Springs *Fad Freaky *Airplane (with red nose accessory and airplane hat) List of the Eds' Made-Up Fads *Choo-Choo Mania (Edd) *Mailbox Headwear (Ed) *Portable Television in a Mouth* (Eddy) *Cubes in the Mouth (Eddy and Edd) *Sprinkler Hat with H2O Tank (Edd) *Propeller Fan Backpack* (Edd) *Teeth Accessory Upgrade* (Edd and Eddy) *Bad Whizz-Whazz Hats* (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Bad Stilts* (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *Reverse Body Attire* (Ed) *Hanger Rotating on Ears* (Ed) *Fad Freaky (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *Body Part Springs (Eddy) *= Not in the Fad Freaky set Gallery Disco-Eddy-jpg.jpg|Grrrrr.... Image:Its_way_ed_0001.jpg|The three Eds Image:Its_way_ed_0002.jpg|"They're stilts, Mr. Know Nothing!" Image:Its_way_ed_0003.jpg|Edd scared to move. Image:Its_way_ed_0004.jpg|"I'm the man!" Image:Its_way_ed_0005.jpg|Mirror balls are not toys. Image:Its_way_ed_0006.jpg|"Aaaaaaah!" Edd_Goop.png|Never look through dirty cans kids! Image:Its_way_ed_0007.jpg|Eddy is now fun to watch! Image:Its_way_ed_0008.jpg|Choo Choo Mania! Image:Its_way_ed_0009.jpg|It's evil Dr. Mailbox! Image:Its_way_ed_0010.jpg|Thirsty boys. Image:Its_way_ed_0011.jpg|Flying Edd. Image:Its_way_ed_0012.jpg|Ed messed up his parts. Image:Its_way_ed_0013.jpg|Colorful teeth. Image:Its_way_ed_0014.jpg|Fad Freaker! Image:Its_way_ed_0015.jpg|Broken Freaker. Image:Its_way_ed_0016.jpg|"A new fad!", the '80s are over and that's so retro dork-store. Image:Its_way_ed_0017.jpg|Tree Freaker. File:Jonny and plank new fad.jpg|The Eds are not amused. Image:Its_way_ed_0018.jpg|Eddy is not amused. Image:Its_way_ed_0019.jpg|Fresh air. Image:Its_way_ed_0020.jpg|Ed is really thirsty. Image:Its_way_ed_0021.jpg|Edd owns a bird house… inside his ear. Image:Its_way_ed_0022.jpg|"It's the latest thing!" Image:Its_way_ed_0023.jpg|Bad Freaker. Image:Its_way_ed_0024.jpg|"I'm hungry!" Video UFZv-LgBN7g Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten